el_torro_64_rusfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Scout Redemption
Red Scout Redemtion is a fim by Eltorro64Rus, published on October 24, 2018. Plot (by Randy) It begins with a fine afternoon on the battlefield. Red Scout was standing in a pose, admiring the beauty of the day. But then, all of a sudden, Red Demo scrambled over to Red Scout bringing an important message. Unfortunately, a short awkward moment made Demo flustered and unable to say the message correctly, screaming it instead of actual words. Nonetheless, he did the best he could and pointed at what he was attempting to talk about. He was informing Red Scout about an incoming cart, which he was told about by some higher ups. Unfortunately, Red Sniper had not gotten this memo. Even though he did put up a solid concrete wall, to keep out a nasty draft, the cart bashed through it with ease and ran over Red Sniper, crushing him flat. Thankfully, he had enough energy in himself to spout out, "Stop the bloody cart!" to anyone in earshot. And also thankfully, Red Scout had heard this cry and ran, unfortunately over Red Demo, to try and solve this issue. Scout had reached a section in the cart's path, preparing to stop it before it could reach a control point. Unfortunately, since Scout wasn't too bright, he had prepared in the wrong direction. The cart comes up behind him and intensely molests him, since it had an interest in Scout's age. Red Scout was crushed under the cart, too tired to move. Scout cries out for help, but seemingly to no avail. But, surprisingly to Red Scout, the infamous McReavy steps forward, planting his boot in front of Red Scout to ensure fear and dominance. Red Scout insults him and his weight, telling him to go away. McReavy is offended deeply, and kicks the cart off of scout and fires a single bullet at it, making it explore. McReavy asks Red Scout, "Do you remember me now?!" in an extremely aggressive tone. Red Demo, now feeling much better, sees the possible end to his best friend and quickly scrambles over. He snatches up a fallen Red Scout and quickly runs off, leaving McReavy in the dust. He is angered, and we get revenge. Red Demo is unfortunately blinded by fright, running over Red Sniper on accident and sending himself flying into the air. We then cut to a small Indian tribe, far off in the desert. Chief Sniper is smoking a pipe, his daily one, and accidentally eats it. He nearly regrets this choice, but soon realizes it was for the best since all the could have eaten were burnt spiders, still alive as well. He comments on this possibly being the best food before something awful strikes him. His bowels turn completely as the eaten pipe turns his digestive system asunder. After a small seizure due to this, he quickly runs over to the town's porta-potty, taking an awful dump and piss. After he does so, Red Demo is seen flying down prom his previous flight. He lands right in front of the town's shamman, Shamman Engie, and requests that he helps his friend in combat against the powerful McReavy. Shamman Engie preps one of the many spells his knows, having a good feeling that it will strengthen Scout, and completing its process. Unfortunately, this was this incorrect spell, and Engie realizes this a bit too late. He quickly does the correct spell, pooping out a small building box and inserting a code to open it. From the box comes a wrench, where Engie expresses extreme delight. He quickly grabs the wrench and holds it above himself. He does the extremely mythical lightning dance, hoping this spell works out better than the last. After a few moves of it, a lightning bolt from the gods comes down and strikes the wrench, Engie as well. Engie falls over, charred from the magic, but stoll gleeful. He was now golding the Mag-o-wrench, a magical object that may be the key to helping Scout winning. Scout comes out from Demo's grip and admires the object, having a small word with the creator of the tool. However, before they could truly celebrate, Chief Sniper had finished his dreadful restroom break and closed the door behind him, seeing his dear Shamman on the ground and these two intruders in his town. He yells out in fright and pulls out his Didgeridoo-launcer, blowing a short war tune before firing a watermelon half at them. Quickly, Red Scout grabbed the Mag-o-wrench and was absorbed by the Watermelon half, his friend Red Demo was absorbed as well. It absorbed itself, sending itself to a far off area. Chief Sniper congratulated himself in his native language for ridding the town of the intruders, but not too long before the Porta-potty falls over onto Sniper and crushed him, leaving him stuck. Shamman Engie wishes good luck to the two heroes he had helped, while Chief Sniper grunts in annoyance. We then see Chef Soldier, preparing some sort of bizarre meal. He throws various ingredients into it, unsure if he SHOULD, and nearly completes it. All of a sudden, a watermelon falls from nowhere and into his pot of stew. Soldier is at first surprised and scared that his dish is ruined, but quickly expresses happiness when he realizes a watermelon has fallen into his grasp. He grabs it and runs off with it, Dr. Medic quickly running over and taking the food to eat. Soldier arrived at his Spy Lord's, his boss, desk and tells him about what he had acquired. But to his surprise, it seemed as if he wasn't there. To surprise him to a further extent, Spy Lord had come up behind him and stabbed him in the back, instantly killing him. Spy laughs to himself, realizing that he finished off a worthless minion. He then gasps in enjoyment, seeing that a, as he calls it, "Mel0n" is on his desk. This was the Spy Lord's most favorite food in all of existence, better than anything Chef Soldier has cooked up for him. He quickly uses his horn knife to slice it in half, preparing to dig in. But, it is revealed that this watermelon is where are heroes have been trapped in! Both Red Demo and Red Scout stare at Spy Lord in confusion, Spy Lord staring at them with the same emotion. Suddenly, Red Scout gets an idea by looking at Spy Lord's knife horn. Scout then exclaims, "Let's headbutt!" to Spy. Spy Lord agrees, seeing nothing wrong with this. He grabs the watermeloned Red Scout and jabs him on his horn, his watermelon section thankfully. This pain sends scout flying into the air, breaking him out of the watermelon prison. Suddenly, before he could celebrate his victory, he is greeted by an angered old foe. McReavy had found his location and prepared to end the weak Red Scout! Watermeloned Red Demo sees this, and thinks of a plan to both free himself and rescue his friend. He sums up enough willpower to make him and the watermelon levitate, sending himself at McReavy. Spy Lord is completely dumbfounded by these events and says a confused remark. Red Demo flew at McReavy and implanted his mouth on McReavy's gun. He had not thought this plan all the way through. Angered, McReavy aims his gun at the air and fires, breaking Red Demo out of the watermelon and sending him flying. Red Scout watched in shock as his friend was sent flying. Quickly, McReavy shot twice at Red Scout, attempting to kill him where he stood. But, Red Scout's adventure had helped him become stronger and faster. When the bullets seemed to hit him, it was revealed that McReavy had shot at a wooden cutout of Red Scout, making it fall over. He grunts in annoyance, searching for Red Scout. Red Scout himself had gone behind a wall, giggling to himself on how it worked. Quickly, Red Scout pulls out the weapon that he had gotten from Shamman Engie, preparing to use it to defeat this foe. He shows himself to McReavy aiming the weapon at him. Unfortunately, due to its magnetic properties it glues at McReavy's gh. and whacks it a few times. This transforms it into a Mag-o-gun, which gave it magnetic properties. Frustrated that his prided gun had been morphed into something else, he fires at Red Scout in anger. Unfortunately, it seems to do nothing. But, far off, an anchor flies over, unfortunately hitting Sniper who was busy re-inflating himself. Scout laughs at McReavy's seemingly useless weapon. Suddenly, before McReavy could attack again, a giant metal ducky flies at him and crushes him, completely killing McReavy. Though, the anchor does come and hit where he once stood, not doing much. Scouts cheers himself for defeating this menace to the land, and calls forth his friend Red Demo. Red Demo flies back, now learning how to fly due to the numerous times he's been launched, and prepares an extreme friendship move. Red Scout and Red Demo high five each other at extreme speeds, signifying their adventure was over and that they had become heroes. Unfortunately, the screen pause during their high five did not stop Demo's velocity, which was continued. He crashed into Red Scout, sending them both into a chair and destroying it completely. The harsh blow had killed them both. But, their death shall not be forgotten. They had rid this land of its worst enemy, helped an evil king feel happy, and stopped the cart. Category:Videos Category:Video